A Rose By Any Other Name
by miserable.fate
Summary: All Human! Bella moved to Arizona with her mother and has resented Renee ever since. But, could a certain new neighbor, Edward Cullen, and his family change her perspective on life in Phoenix and many other things? Rated T for lang & possible alcohol ref.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new Twilight story I thought up. I know you guys probably think it's going to be one of those cliched ones, but trust me, it'll be anything but cliched once I'm done with this baby :) So, read on, and don't forget to REVIEW! If we can reach 20 reviews by the time I put the next chapter up, I will be a very happy girl :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. The plot, maybe, but the setting, characters, and all that good stuff? Nope... I wish I owned Edward, though. :)**

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

I was eight when it happened.

Listening at the door that led to the kitchen, my ear pressed against it, I could hear Renee and Charlie arguing loudly. She was saying things; horrible things about how she hated Forks and everything that came along with it. She told him that she was leaving.

At that point, I wrenched my small body away from the door and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I launched myself on my bed, tears already making their way steadily down my cheeks, as I hugged my favorite teddy bear to my chest, burying my face between it's brown, fuzzy ears.

It was then I heard the footsteps on the stairs, making their way steadily closer. Steadily closer to my demise.

I heard a soft knock on the door, then Charlie came into the room, his eyes red like he'd been crying. He gave me the biggest smile he could muster, but it wasn't more than the corners of his lips pulling up only slightly. He came over to my bed, and sat on the edge of it. "Bella, honey." He began, pulling me over to him so I could sit on his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder, looking up at him expectantly. "Your mommy isn't happy here anymore. She wants to go to Arizona, and she wants to take you with her." He said, and then stopped speaking at that moment, a lump obviously rising in his throat.

My lip began trembling as I looked up at him, horror drawn across my facial features. "No!" I shouted, my voice high pitched, way back then. "I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you!" Truth be told, I'd always been more attached to my dad then my mom. I was a daddy's girl for sure.

"Bella, you have to. She won't let me keep you here with me. She needs you with her, sweetie. But you can visit all the time, okay?" He said, his voice controlled, so he wouldn't start crying.

I hated seeing my dad so upset like that; like the life was being sucked right out of him. I threw my arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly, hanging onto him for dear life.

"Bella." My mother's voice cut through vehemently. "Start packing your clothes. Your _father_ will help you." She said the word like it was poison. I hated it. I hated her for making me move. It was horrible.

I was about to protest, but Charlie shushed me, I suppose out of fear I would get into trouble. "Do as she says, pumpkin." He whispered and I nodded, my watery eyes downcast as I got my kitty-cat suitcase, and began dragging my clothes out of my dresser drawer, Charlie helping me refold them and put them neatly in my suitcase.

I could hear my mother downstairs on the phone with the airline people, getting us two tickets to Phoenix, Arizona.

I didn't want to move to hot, sunny Arizona. I'd lived in Forks all my life; it was my home. I never wanted to leave it because I'd grown so accustomed to it. I would be leaving my one best friend behind: Angela Weber. We shared everything; secrets, lunches, homework answers. I would miss her so much. I didn't really have any other friends; we were considered outsiders of the other kids and didn't get along to well with everyone else.

Soon enough, my mother came stomping up the stairs. "Our flight is in two hours. Hurry. We have to go." She said, not looking me or Charlie in the eyes. It hurt me to see that she was tearing our family apart like this.

Downstairs, once all my things, and Renee's, were packed, my mother got in the car, leaving me to say my goodbyes to Charlie on the front porch. My dad hugged my tightly, and I could tell he didn't want to let go. Tears were streaming from his eyes, as were mine. "Be a good girl, Bella. I'll work out arrangements with your mother for you to come visit sometime soon, okay?" He said, giving me at least a little hope, and I nodded tearfully.

After several more minutes of a painful goodbye with Charlie, I got in the car with my mother. She didn't look back at Charlie as we left him behind us, standing there on the front porch, looking so broken and lost. I, however, watched as he got fainter and fainter in the distance, until I couldn't see him anymore. I turned around in my seat, staring at my hands.

Renee tried sounding cheerful. "Well, on to sunny Arizona, Bella." She said, her voice seeming crisp.

I didn't answer her. At that moment, even though I was eight, I hated her. I hated that she tore my life apart; tore Charlie's apart.

* * *

I stared out my window, and the only thing breaking me out of my revere was footsteps on the stairs. I was seventeen now, glad I only had another year before I could move back to Forks of my own free will, since I'd be eighteen.

In since she left my dad, Renee had remarried. A guy named Phil was her voice; too young, but he seemed mentally mature enough. He played ball for a living. _Minor_ league ball, but still. At least he was following his dreams.

Renee opened my bedroom door without knocking and I rolled my eyes. I'd never really forgiving her for moving me away from my home, away from my dad, nine years ago, even though I spend spring, summer and fall breaks with him. But that still wasn't enough in my opinion. Nothing could persuade me to stay here in this hell hole.

"Bella, some people moved in across the street this morning," She said, standing in my doorway, looking at me. I didn't look back at her, though. "We should go and welcome them. I made a cake to take over there and everything. So, come on."

I sighed as she exited my room, and I pulled on the black and pink Converse sneakers Phil had gotten me for my birthday. At least the guy has taste, I had to give him that much.

I went downstairs, my footsteps heavy as my mother led the way defiantly across the street, Phil and I trailing behind her like her lap dogs. God knows she acted like it sometimes.

She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I stood behind her and Phil, embarrassed. My mother couldn't have given them a day or so to settle in? Talk about intruding….

After a moment, we could hear footsteps, and then the door opened to reveal a green-eyed bronze-haired boy smiling as he looked past Renee and Phil, directly at me. Of course, Renee paid it no mind…

* * *

**Okay, so, there you have it. Chapter one! I would also like to have a beta for this, so if anyone thinks they are up for the job, just PM me!! Remember, let's try to get 20 reviews! Tell your friends ;)**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, everyone, here is the next chapter. I didn't get my 20 reviews this time, so stop diddy-dallying and hit that purple button! Please? Also, thanks so much to my beta, Jess! Also, I have a new story. It's called _All Hail the Heartbreaker_ so go check it out and review :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_**Happy Reading!!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Hi!" My mom said cheerfully, holding the cake on a glass platter while smiling broadly at the beautiful boy. "I'm Renee, this is Phil, and that's my daughter Bella. We live across the street." She said, and the boy's eyes snapped back to her and he smiled warmly.

"Hello," he said, his voice sounding so smooth like velvet. "I'm Edward." He said, and opened the door wider. "Would you like to come inside?" He asked, gesturing to the cake in her hands.

My mother seemed eager to go in, but she maintained her excitement well. "Oh, we don't want to intrude." She said, but the boy cut her off.

"Oh, not at all," He said, and ushered us inside, closing the door behind us. "I do apologize that the place is such a mess, though. My family and I are taking a break from unpacking." He smiled past my mother at me, and I felt my cheeks turn scarlet.

A woman with a kind face and dark curls entered the room wearing a blue dress. "Well hello there." She said her voice like a melody as Edward led us into the sitting room; the only room seeming to have been set up. In that room, we saw three other people. Two guys; the one who must have been the father had blond hair, and was extremely handsome. The other guy seemed to be at least eighteen; he was well built with dark hair, and a goofy smile. The girl, on the other hand, looked nothing like the rest of the family. She had coarse black hair that was spiky, and she was thin, and short. She reminded me of a pixie.

"I'm Esme." The woman said from behind us with a kind smile. "That over there is my husband Carlisle, our eldest son, Emmet; our daughter, Alice, and our youngest, Edward." She said, gesturing to them all. "We're the Cullen's."

My mother seemed thrilled to meet them. Even I was extremely interested in the whole family; they all looked like very nice people. "Well, as I told your son Edward, I'm Renee; this is my husband Phil and my daughter Bella. We are the Dwyer's. Welcome to the neighborhood."

Rage filled my head. I am _not_ a Dwyer, nor will I ever be. How could my mother even say that? It filled my with such anger that I wanted to go right over to her and slap her across the face. A bit extreme, I know, but hey, what's a girl to do?

"It's so very nice to meet you," Esme said happily. "And thank you very much."

Alice, the short, pixie like girl came running over to me, a huge smile on her lips. "Hi, Bella! I'm Alice, but you already know that. I'm so glad to meet you!" She hugged me and my eyes widened in surprise, but I saw Edward stifling a laugh at my expression. It only made me blush. "I just know that we're going to be such great friends! We can do everything together! Shop, see movies, do makeovers!" Carlisle put a hand on Alice's shoulder and she hushed.

The man chuckled. "I'm sorry about that. Alice can be a little…hyper." He apologizes and I shook my head, smiling.

"No," I said, "It's okay. I think we'll be great friends too, Alice." I said. Suddenly, I realized that for the whole two minutes we'd been inside these people's home, I'd smiled more than I had the whole time I'd been in Arizona. That was shocking. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Until I turn eighteen, at least.

My mother handed Esme the cake she'd made, and Esme thanked her profusely. "I'm so glad we have such nice neighbors." She admitted. "At first, I admit, I was a little worried about moving to Phoenix."

"Where are you from originally?" Renee asked, always having been nosy.

"We're from Seattle." Carlisle answered as Esme took the cake into the kitchen, and returned to the living room quickly.

For a moment, pain crossed my face. Washington. Seattle, Washington. I suddenly missed Forks all over again. Life just wasn't fair for me.

Alice grabbed my hand, "While they talk all this boring adult stuff, you want to go sit on the porch?" She asked, and I had a feeling she wanted to talk about shopping or something. Truth be told, I was anything but an avid shopper.

"I'll come with you." Edward said, standing up straight for where he had been leaning against the wall, watching me. Emmett, too, rose and followed Alice and me out to the front porch while our parents sat and talked.

Once out on the front porch, a slight breeze blowing, we all sat around a patio table that seated all of us comfortably.

"So," Edward turned to me, speaking up for the first time since he'd brought us into the house. "Have you lived here all your life?"

My expression turned less than happy. "No, actually." I said my voice quiet. I'd always been shy around people. "I used to live in Forks. But I moved here with my mom when I was eight."

Alice was taking in every word, as was Emmett. "Oh wow!" Alice exclaimed. "That's like, only an hour or something from Seattle!"

I smiled a little at her enthusiasm and Emmett chuckle, ruffling his little sister's hair. That irritated her. "Emmett!" She screeched, fixing her hair back to normal.

"So what do you like to do, Bella?" Emmett asked me, speaking for the first time.

"Um…well…" I stammered, thinking. "I like to read a lot. Hike. Things of that sort."

"Hiking? But you get all sweaty!" Alice said, looking horrified at the thought of getting a good work out from taking a nice long mile hike.

I laughed, "Not really. I only do it when it's not so hot."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Renee and Phil were bidding Esme and Carlisle goodbye. "Come on, Bella, dear." She said, looking over at me. "We don't need to intrude any longer while they still need to finish unpacking."

I sighed slightly, and I rose from my seat. "Maybe we can hang out later?" Alice asked anxiously and I looked to my mother. Renee nodded.

I smiled at Alice and nodded. "Sure, just come over whenever you want to hang out and we'll do something." I said. "I'll see you later. Bye guys." I said, and they all told me goodbye before going back into the house.

"Well," Renee said with a broad grin as we walked back to the house. "They seemed like wonderful people. Did you like their kids?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"They're all great." I said, and, predictably, I retreated to my room, wanting to spend as much time away from her as possible. Things worked out better that way.

* * *

**Ok, so, yayy, they've officially met! You know what to do, leave a review!**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks to my beta, Jess! :) Don't forget to check out my other stories, and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Please grasp that concept before I go completely and utterly insane...**

_**Happy Reading!!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. I turned over in my bed and glanced at my clock, surprised that it said eight o' clock. Who the heck would be awake at this time during the end of summer vacation? I mean, there was only a week left before the start of school. People should be relishing in the art of sleeping in!

I groaned as I got up out of bed, wearing a pair of shorts and a low cut pink tank top. I liked being comfortable when I slept. I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me without tripping, just as the doorbell began to ring more frantically. I wrenched the door open, and had to close my eyes immediately, the sunlight blinding me.

"Hi, Bella!" A perky voice said which I instantly recognized as Alice.

"Alice? What are you doing here so early?" I asked, my voice still slightly slurred from where I'd been asleep.

"You said to come over when I wanted to hang out, silly!" She said with a laugh.

I was finally able to open my eyes, and I saw she was dressed in a pink sundress. "Yes, but why are you here so early?" I asked. My voice wasn't mean, just curious.

"Because I couldn't come over last night because everyone was finishing their unpacking, so I came first thing today!" She said happily, obviously proud of herself that she thought of such an ingenious plan.

"Well, come on in." I said, opening the door wider for her. Alice skipped into the house happily, looking around in wonder.

"Just let me go upstairs and get dressed real quick," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Ooh, can I see your room?" Alice asked excitedly.

I nodded and led her upstairs to my room. The blue walls were covered in posters of rock bands and my twin sized bed was beside the wall. On the opposite side, sat my desk and computer beside my closet.

"Wow, awesome!" Alice exclaimed plopping down on my bed.

I only smiled since I wasn't much of a talker in the mornings, and went over to my closet. I dragged out a pair of denim shorts that _were_ really short, and a dark V-neck shirt. I stood behind the door of my closet, out of Alice's sight as she jabbered on about the posters on my wall, while I dressed quickly.

I shut my closet, just as Alice's talking was getting at its peak.

"So what do you want to do today?" I cut in, smiling.

She froze in mid sentence, and then giggled. "Maybe we can check out the mall, or something," she said, and then added, "You know, you and Edward will get along great. He loves all those bands." She pointed to the posters on my wall.

"Really? I don't know very many people who like those bands." I said as I put on my socks and Converse sneakers.

"Oh, yeah," Alice said, nodding. "He has an entire wall of CD's. It took him hours to sort them all out last night," She added with a giggle.

I stood up and brushed out my hair, then Alice grabbed my arm. "C'mon! Let's go see if Edward is awake. He can come with us to the mall!" She said and pulled me out of my room. When we got downstairs, I told her to wait just a moment, and I left Renee a note, telling her where I would be, so that she wouldn't send out the police. That would be embarrassing.

Alice pulled me out the door and quickly across the street to her house and we stepped inside. The house looked much better than it had the previous night, now that everything was in its place. They were fast at unpacking, I had to admit. Alice ran up the stairs, towards Edward's room, I guessed and I followed when she gestured for me to follow.

Once on the top floor, we ran to the door at the end of the hall, and Alice opened it quietly. She put her finger to her lips and crept towards the bed.

Edward was laying there, his bronze hair messy, and…oh dear Lord Jesus, he was shirtless. My eyes felt as if they were about to pop out of my head.

Suddenly, Alice pounced on Edward's sleeping form. "Ooof!" He let out a hiss and opened his eyes, the air apparently leaving his lungs. "Alice!" He shouted, and then his eyes sought me. I blushed scarlet and he smiled a crooked grin that made my stomach do weird things.

Alice giggled like the hyper little pixie she was, and stood up. "Bella and I are going to the mall, you want to come?" She asked.

Edward grimaced. He didn't like the idea of shopping with Alice, I guessed. "I think I'll pass…"

"But I read on the Internet that they have one of the biggest music stores in the state there!" Alice added quickly and Edward's eyebrows rose.

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the car in five minutes." He said immediately and Alice let out a gleeful yell whilst pulling me by my arm out of his room and down the stairs. We went through a door in the laundry room that led to the attached garage. When we stepped inside, I stared in awe. It was a four-car garage that held a black Mercedes, a red Jeep, a yellow Porsche, and a silver Volvo.

I half expected her to jump in the Porsche, but instead she got in the backseat of the Volvo. "I'll let you sit up front." She said with a wink before slamming the back door. I grimaced as I got in the front seat.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "I can sit back there with you."

"No, no!" Alice reassured me. "You sit up there so that you and Edward can get to know each other." She winked when she said the last line.

I raised my eyebrows but sighed and turned back around in my seat. "Okay…if you insist."

Several minutes ticked by, until finally we heard the door to the laundry room close and the Volvo's driver door opened, and Edward got in. He seemed surprised to see me sitting up front, but in a pleasant way.

"You ready girls? You'll have to tell me the way, Bella." He said to me, his green, smoldering eyes locking on mine.

"O-okay." I said, and cursed myself silently for stammering. That always happened when I got nervous, and I heard him chuckle from beside me. The garage doors opened from a button on a keypad he had on his keychain, and he sped out of the garage, speeding too fast along the roads.

* * *

**Ooooh, mystery. What on earth will Bella and Edward do in the mall together for hours while Alice shops?**

**If you want to know, then you better review!!**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I didn't update over the weekend--my boyfriend stayed over. But I am updating now, so YAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it!!**

_**Happy Reading!!**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

When we arrived at the mall in downtown Phoenix, Alice hopped out of the Volvo excitedly, followed by me and Edward. He hit the key on the keypad to lock the expensive car, and walked with Alice and me into the mall.

Once inside, you could see kiosks with various merchandise and food, and stores lining the walls.

"So where's the music store?" Edward asked right off the bat.

"It's down at the south wing." I told him, and I saw Alice already creeping towards a store with a pink top and jeans on a mannequin in the window.

"I'll probably be a while in here, so, Bella can you please show Edward?" Her eyes were pleading with me as she kept glancing back at the pink top.

"Sure, Alice. Just meet us at the food court when you're finished, okay?" I said, and she nodded, her eyes lighting up as she ran into the store. I swear, she probably had dollar signs in her eyes.

Edward chuckled at his sister, then jerked his head towards where a sign told that the south wing was to our left, since we'd come in a different parking lot. I smiled at him and nodded, and we walked together down the wing of the mall, that was less crowded than the others.

"So how old are you, Bella?" Edward asked me, right off the bat.

"Seventeen." I answered automatically, and he nodded, almost as if making a note of it in his mind. "And yourself?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen, as well." He said, and I smiled, nodding.

Edward made me really comfortable, actually. He was easy to be around. I don't know what it was, but he just made me feel at ease, even though I barely even knew him.

We walked in silence for a while, until we finally came upon F.Y.E, my favorite music store.

Walking inside, the guy behind the counter who had blond hair and a serious face, greeted us with a smile. "Hey, Bella."

I gave him a wave, walking over, Edward following me. "Hey Jasper. You're working early."

Jasper gave a grimace. "Yeah…I had to come in here at eight o' clock to get everything for opening. The guy who was supposed to have this shift, said he had the flu. As if." He said with a roll of his eyes and I grinned.

I heard Edward clear his throat beside me. "Oh, sorry. Jasper, Edward—Edward Jasper." I introduced them. "Edward and his family just moved in across the street from me." I added to Jasper, and the two of them shook hands firmly.

"Hello, Jasper. It's nice to meet Bella's boyfriend…" Edward said, and instantly, Jasper and I looked at each other.

Then burst out laughing.

"You think Jasper is my…my boyfriend?" I asked Edward incredulously. Edward nodded, looking at us like we were going insane.

We only laughed harder.

Edward got an annoyed expression, and finally, Jasper and I calmed down enough to speak.

"Bella's my cousin!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Technically. Jasper's mother died when he was young, and his mother and my aunt were very close. His mother gave guardianship over to my aunt, for him and his twin sister." I said to Edward.

He just nodded, slightly confusedly. "I see…well, that's very…I'll be over here." Edward said, walking over to shelf of classical music.

I could tell that his cheeks were red, even from where I stood, so, with a little push from Jasper—more like a shove—I went over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly.

"Nothing…just that was a little embarrassing. I guess I should have kept my mouth shut until I got all the facts, huh?" He said, flashing me his crooked grin.

"I guess you should have." I said, my face serious. Then, I couldn't help but to break out in an amused smile. "Really, Edward, don't worry about it. I'm sorry to have laughed like that. Just…the thought of me and Jasper…yeah, never going to happen. He's more like a big brother to me than anything." I added, and Edward nodded, looking a bit relieved.

"Sorry…I just thought I'd offended you or something." He said a bit sheepishly.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's hard to offend me. Well, except if you're my mother…" I added with a grimace, which he noticed.

"Your mother and you…don't get along?" He guessed and I shrugged.

"Renee's alright. She just…she forced me to leave the only home I'd ever known when I was younger and I haven't really gotten over it. I wanted to stay with my dad, but she wouldn't let me." I explained. "I still resent her for it, I suppose."

Edward, browsing the CD's nodded to show that he was, indeed, listening. "I see…but don't you think you should have forgiven her by now? I mean, it's been what? Nine years, according to what you told us yesterday?"

"Yeah, but, it's the principal of the situation. I miss my dad like you wouldn't believe…" I said my voice now quiet. "She keeps telling me that, when I turn eighteen, I can just go back."

"So you're going to go, then?" Edward asked, stacking two CD's in his arm, looking through the others with his other hand.

"I guess so…I mean, what's holding me here? My mother sure won't be." I said, and Edward's jaw visibly tightened slightly, but I pretended not to notice.

After another twenty minutes of looking at the CD's, Edward was ready to check out. He brought them up to the counter where Jasper was, and my cousin rang the CD's up.

"That's 57.90." Jasper said, bagging the CD's, and Edward slid his credit card through the little machine.

Finally, Jasper handed him his bag and receipt. "See you later, Bella, Edward." Jasper said, giving us a friendly smile and wave, which we returned.

"So is there anywhere you need to go to before we meet Alice?" Edward asked, turning his head to meet my eyes.

"Um, well, could we head over to Hot Topic?" I asked him. "I forgot to pick up a few things the other day when we came…"

"Of course." Edward said, and we walked together over to the store where the black and red neon sign was in Gothic letters.

We walked into the store just as a Mindless Self Indulgence song came on and the girl behind the counter greeted me with a "Hey Bella."

I smiled at her, and noticed her eyes were directly on Edward. I rolled my eyes slightly as I walked over to where I saw a black pleated dress with several chains on it.

"Ah, here it is." I said with a grin, holding one up in my size. I draped it over my arm, and took it over to the counter.

Once it was rung up, I slid my credit card through the machine just as Edward had done at the music store, and the girl and I exchanged goodbyes.

"Let me guess," Edward said as we walked out of the shop. "Another cousin?"

I grinned. "Nope. Just a girl I know from school. Who was totally, shamelessly flirting with you?" I said with a little laugh.

"Really?" Edward asked, an eyebrow rose.

I turned on him. "Are you saying that you honestly didn't notice that?"

Edward shook his head. "My God," I said. "You may be gorgeous, but you have to be more perceptive."

Edward stared at me for a minute until my words caught up with me. Did I really just call him gorgeous?

After a moment of my cheeks feeling like they were on fire, Edward just smiled at me. "We should get to the food court to meet up with Alice."

I nodded my head yes, and we walked over to a table at the vast food court, and sat down, waiting for Alice.

* * *

**So, that was the chapter! lol. Review if you like this story _At All_!! :)**

**Love,**

**M.F**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Simple as that.**

**_Happy Reading!!_**

**_

* * *

_Chapter Five**

Edward and I sat at the table in the food court for a good hour, waiting for Alice, but finally, we decided to go look for her.

"Think she got lost?" I asked Edward as we walked down the end of the mall we were at, looking into practically every single clothing store we saw.

"I doubt it," Edward responded. "She has built in radar of clothing stores. She'd just trace her route back to the beginning, and then start all over again." To my surprise, he was actually smiling about his sister's absence.

"Wow, I'd like to have that super power," I said with a chaste grin. Edward just laughed at my statement.

We walked by a store called _5, 7, 9_ and we spotted a pixie like figure at the back wall near some dresses, her arms full of clothes.

"Alice!" Edward and I both exclaimed, and we went into the store. Alice heard our voices and turned around, grinning like a maniac.

"Hey guys! Look at all the clothes I found! I've already been to seven stores!" She pretty much shouted at us, making the girl who worked at the store start giggling like mad.

Edward just shook his head at his sister. "Yeah, well, you've gotten enough for today. Pay for your stuff, and let's go to the food court. I'm starving." He said, and I nodded.

Alice sighed dramatically at us. "Oh, fine, fine. You guys go ahead and I'll be right there. _I promise_." She added, and I smiled.

"Alright, Alice. Remember: come _straight_ there." I said sternly, almost like scolding a little child and Alice nodded impatiently.

I grabbed Edward's arm—which kind of surprised the both of us—and began heading for the exit of the store, going for the nearest food court.

When we got to the one at this end of the mall, we found an empty table, after several moments of scouting, and we went for it, sitting down. "So, what are you thinking of getting?" I asked him, gesturing around at all the different food stalls around us.

"Well," Edward said, "Subway sounds good to me, but Arbys does too…" He looked between the two places in thought as I stared at him. Finally, he noticed.

"What?" He asked me.

"Nothing, you just put a lot of thought into your food, that's all," I said with a grin, and Edward just smiled back at me.

"My decision is made: Subway." He said at last, his tone making it a final choice.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I live and breathe Subway." I said with a laugh.

"Really?" Edward asked, seeming genuinely interested in my Subway obsession.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's like, amazing." I said, almost as if I were stating the obvious.

Edward chuckled, his green eyes sparkling.

"What's so funny?" Alice's voice came suddenly from behind my chair, making me jump.

"Just discussing Bella's fascination with Subway." Edward said indifferently, and Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Ew. I can't stand the smell." She said, eyeing the restaurant stall with distaste. I just shook my head.

"Don't know good food when you smell it…" I muttered, and suddenly Edward laughed at us.

"Bella, Alice…you two sound ridiculous." He said, grinning his crooked grin as he looked back and forth between us both.

I smirked a little, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment, and Alice grinned cheekily.

We arrived back at the Cullen's' house around one o' clock, our appetite satisfied. It took Alice, Edward _and_ me to carry all of Alice's bags up to her room, along with Edward's small bag of CD's.

"How many pieces of clothing did you actually buy, Alice?" I grumbled as I wobbled unsteadily up the stairs, the bags throwing what little balance I actually had, off.

"Oh, ten shirts, five pairs of jeans, three dresses, seven skirts, two scarves, four pairs of shoes." She answered casually. "Why?"

I couldn't even answer her, because my mouth was hanging open as I set her bags down on her bed.

Alice looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed. "What?" She demanded, her hands on her hips, looking confused.

"You bought _all_ of that…_today_?" I asked incredulously, Edward watching my expression curiously after he put the bags he was holding, down also.

"Yes…I mean a girl needs clothes." Alice said defiantly, and from beside me, Edward sighed and crossed the room.

"This is her closet." He said to me. "Look carefully." With a flourish, he opened the door and revealed Alice's walk-in closet, the entire thing full of expensive-looking clothes, shoes, dresses, handbags…you name it, Alice had the entire season's collection in her closet.

"Holy Jesus…" I whispered as I stared, wide eyed.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain." Alice said matter-of-factly, and I turned my gaze on her.

"What?" She asked, shrugging. "That's what my mom always says to me."

I smiled suddenly and laughed. "Your mom sounds like mine." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, so your mom is a control freak too?" Alice asked, grinning.

"Alice!" Edward said seriously. "Mom is not a control freak…she just likes her house to remain clean."

"Edward's right, your mom doesn't seem like a control freak to me." I said. "But mine is a whole other story." I checked my watch, and then sighed. "I have to get back home for a little while, show my mom that I didn't actually run away…God I wish I could get away with that, though." I said with a grimace, and Edward gave me a questioning look.

I shook my head at him. "I'll explain later. I've got to go for a while though. You guys can come over later if you want, though." I told them, already heading for the door. "See you later!"

"Bye Bella!" Alice called, sounding slightly puzzled.

"See you, Bella." Edward's voice chimed to me as I went down the stairs, and out of the house, across the street to mine.

**Okay, there it is!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Love,**

**M.F  
**


End file.
